The Perfect Space
by Kristina Edwards
Summary: Right now, a one-shot of Delena and a one-shot of Klaroline. Fluffier than a pillow.
1. Delena

**I was really feeling like reading some Delena fluff, but nothing was satisfying me, so I wrote some of my own. This is just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy **

The Perfect Space

Elena rolled her eyes as she put her hair in a ponytail, eyeing Damon as he got out of the shower through the reflection of the mirror. "Would it kill you to put a towel on?" Elena muttered, pretending not to be impressed. "Yes." Damon smirked, kissing her cheek and strolling into the bedroom to get dressed. Elena followed him, sitting on the bed watching him as he pulled a black t -shirt over his chest. "You like what you see?" Damon asked, not turning around to give her his classic smirk.

"Hm, I think you've been skimping out on working out lately." Elena said, cocking an eyebrow up. "Hey, be nice." Damon snapped, his tone changing to annoyed. He pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and moved over to where Elena was on the bed, tugging on her ponytail gently.

"I'll show you a work out." Damon smirked, staring into her eyes as he pushed her back into the pillows. "Damon…" Elena protested as he gently kissed her lips, holding her as close as he could. Things had finally looked up for him since Elena became a vampire. She loved him, and he loved her, and nothing was going to change that…ever. "Yes Elena?" Damon smiled sweetly, kissing her neck. "I told Bonnie I'd meet her at noon!" Elena laughed, softly pushing on his shoulders, as if she didn't really want him to stop.

Damon glanced at the clock. 11:45. "I'll tell her you over slept." Damon chuckled, returning to Elena's lips. "She won't believe you, and you know it." Elena whispered as Damon left a trail of kisses around her lips. "This may be news to you Elena, but I don't care." Damon said, pulling her deeper into their embrace. He saw Elena roll her eyes (again), but before he could go back to kissing her, Elena had disappeared from beneath him.

"Nice try Damon." Elena giggled from behind him. Damon hated a few things about Elena being a vampire, she wasn't as easy to catch. Damon pouted a little, holding his arms out to her as if she was his mother. "Please?" he asked, getting off the bed and moving towards her. "Oh no, you aren't going to pout with me." Elena giggled, running out of the room. Before Damon could run after her, she shouted a quick "see you later!" and was out the door. Damon ran a hand through his hair, disappointed he couldn't waste away the morning with Elena.

Damon always worried when Elena left. He was worried Stefan would come back with Klaus and Caroline and her feelings would change all over again. He worried she wouldn't come back. He worried someone would her hurt. He worried too much, at least according to Elena. But he had to give her space, he couldn't be as controlling as he wanted to be. Damon had learned to appreciate the time he already got to spend with her. For now, he just had to put up with sharing her with Jeremy and Bonnie. And thankfully, they spent enough time by themselves that Damon could harbor Elena inside for as long as he wanted.

The hours passed slower than death. Damon sometimes didn't know what to do with himself when Elena was gone. She was his pride and joy, and it was incredibly difficult to find something to distract himself with while Elena was out.

Yet, not soon enough, Elena returned. Damon, like a dog that's been trapped inside all day, was at Elena's side in less than half a second. "Well hello." Elena smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And how was your afternoon?" Damon smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Very nice. Bonnie's doing really well, so is Jeremy." Elena said, throwing her bag on the floor and wrapping her arms around Damon's neck. "Was Jeremy there?" Damon asked, really wishing they could skip the small talk. "No, he was at work. Speaking of…" Elena said, pursing her lips. "Elena, I'm tired of talking about this." Damon groaned, pulling away from her.

Elena was convinced he needed more purpose, something she classified as a job. Yet Damon had told her countless times that he had plenty of money to go around and it would be completely pointless to be working as a cashier at the local McDonalds. "I'm fine Elena." Damon said, his eyes growing dark, feeling suddenly more pissed off than he usually was.

"Did you eat today?" Elena asked, immediately catching on to his mood swing. He always got cranky when he didn't eat, such typical vampire-boy behavior.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't want to eat right now." He said stroking his finger along the side of her waist. "Well I didn't eat either." Elena said, ignoring his fairly obvious hint about what he really wanted to eat. Elena pulled away from Damon and walked downstairs to the freezer. Damon reluctantly followed her and caught the blood bag she tossed at him. "Eat up" she said, opening the bag and sauntering back upstairs. Damon rolled the bag over in his hand and followed her back up the stairs.

"We should go somewhere tonight." Elena said, glancing over to him as he set the bag on the table by the couch. "Where to?" Damon asked, suddenly disinterested. It had been such a long time since no drama had happened that all he wanted to do was keep Elena is bed and stay there for a couple of years. After a long time of having no feelings except for Katherine, it was nice to have someone to be in love with who loved you back, and he wanted to cherish it with no interruptions from his baby brother or any original vampires.

"Damon, eat." Elena said, eyeing the bag he was ignoring. "Fine." Damon snapped, angrily grabbing the bag and drinking it before Elena could protest with him anymore.

After a few moments of silence Elena suddenly turned to look at Damon. "Let's go to my lake house!" Elena exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "Damon you haven't been there yet! It's so wonderful! And it's the fall, so everything is really colorful…" Damon smiled as she practically bounced on the couch, rambling about her lake house. "Alright, I'll pack up this time." Damon said as he got up, feeling surprisingly much more calm.

Damon reached over, casually picking up Elena's hand and kissing it. "Sometimes I feel overwhelmed by Mystic Falls. So many memories you know?" Elena said, breathing in the cool fall air coming in from the windows. "We could move." Damon suggested lightly, secretly praying she would love the idea.

"I don't know." Elena responded too quickly for Damon's liking. "Jeremy…" she continued before Damon cut her off. "He's a big boy. And he has Bonnie and all her witchy powers to take care of him." "Yeah okay." Elena responded, turning her attention back to the window. Damon had learned not to push the major decisions when it came to Elena. He still didn't enjoy giving her the power to do whatever she thought was right, and he certainly wasn't going to ruin an opportunity to go away with her and explore the world.

Damon smiled as he thought about taking Elena to all his favorite places. There was that café in middle of Rome he was sure she would love, and Elena couldn't possible deny seeing museums in France and seeing the Australian opera house. Sure it would take time, but he didn't have any problem with that.

Damon continued to fanaticize about taking Elena all over the world until they pulled up to a quaint lake house nestled perfectly in the woods. "We're here!" Elena giggled, jumping out of the car, the keys jingling after her.

"Don't get too excited." Damon teased, easing out of the car, following her up the steps. Damon slowed his steps as he approached the house, a thought occurring to him. "Will I be able to get in?"

"Probably. Mom and Dad left half of the house to me and half to Jeremy, so maybe only half of you will be able to come in." Elena smiled, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Damon approached the door with caution, hesitantly putting a foot inside. To his surprise, nothing happened.

Damon walked into the house, still feeling like an invader for some reason. "It's been os long since I've been here!" Elena said turning on the lights. "I forget how much I like it here, so many great memories…"

"Oh…" Damon breathed, suddenly realizing why he felt so guilty for being inside. "What is it?" Elena asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Nothing." Damon said, putting on a fake smile hoping it would reassure her. "Damon…" Elena groaned, hating it when Damon was ambiguous about his feelings. He was horrible at covering up his emotions.

"Trust me, there's nothing wrong about you being here." Elena said, reading him like a book. "Just because Stefan and I…" Elena trailed off, pausing. "It's no big deal. That's the past." she smiled, "and this is now." Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, pulling him closer, placing a kiss on his lips. "And now…" Elena giggled, pulling Damon towards her old bedroom. Damon immediately relaxed, placing his hands on Elena's waist as they both fell on the bed, tangled in each other's embrace.

As the sun rose, cool air fell through the window, rustling the sheets softly. A chilly fall morning nestled itself over the lake house, sunlight falling on top of Damon and Elena. Both awake, Damon played with Elena's hair as she drew small patterns on Damon's chest. Elena moved closer to Damon, feeling the bite of the morning air. Damon placed a warm kiss on her cold cheek. "Good morning."


	2. Klaroline

**I was feeling like some Klaroline fluff. Here you go. I kind of feel like making this into an actual story. Yes? No? Leave a review!**

Klaus sauntered into the apartment, casually fingering the box he had kept in his back pocket. "Caroline?" Klaus called softly, peeking around the corner of the main entrance.

"She's not here." Stefan said from the living room, casually turning the page in his newspaper before sipping his drink. "Where is she?" Klaus sighed, not surprised. "Why would I know? The last time I checked, she was your girlfriend."

Immensely disappointed that Caroline was not home, Klaus ran a hand through his hair and took off his jacket. "Pass me that will you?" Klaus muttered, sitting on the couch as Stefan passed him the container of bourbon. "I don't understand why we can't just dump her and take off." Stefan said, raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

"Like you said, she's my girlfriend, I would never leave her." Klaus said, smirking to himself.

For once, Klaus had met his match. Caroline was not one to be argued with, and nothing Klaus ever did could manipulate her. She knew him as if she had been there the day he had been born. Nothing Stefan ever did would make him get up and leave her behind.

"Trust me, it's easy. Just have your brother take her away from you." Stefan said, a heavy dosage of remorse covering his voice.

"Stefan if I hear you complain about your brother and Elena one more time I may just have to kill you." Klaus said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You say that every time, yet here I am." Stefan smiled sarcastically.

Stefan placed his newspaper on the table and got up, stretching himself out. "Well, I'm going to get someone to eat. You can join me if you like." Stefan said, walking to the doorway to retrieve his coat. "No thanks, I'll wait for Caroline to return." Klaus said, swirling his drink in his glass.

"Good luck with that." Stefan said, closing the door behind him.

Klaus sighed, placing his drink on the table. He reached behind him and retrieved the box from his pocket. _She won't say yes…_Klaus thought as he opened the box, running his finger over the ring. It had only been a year since Caroline had dumped Lockwood to be with him. Despite the short time they had known each other, Klaus had never been more eager to drop everything to be with one girl. He was more determined to be with Caroline than he was to reinvent his hybrid race. She was his priority.

"I thought he'd never leave." Caroline giggled, sneaking up behind him. Klaus jumped in his seat, quickly shoving the box back into his pocket. "What's that?" Caroline smirked, kissing his cheek before sitting next to him. "Nothing." he answered, nervously running a hand through his hair. He quickly changed the subject before Caroline could question him further.

"Why were you hiding?" he asked. "Stefan never lets us have alone time, so I figured he would leave if it was just you here. You're such a bore." Caroline smirked, testing his temper. "I'm a bore now?" Klaus asked, pretending to be offended. "Oh yes, I can't stand it. You know I'm only with you for the world exploration and stuff." Caroline said, sipping Klaus' bourbon. "Well I can't deny that the Louvre is more interesting than me." Klaus sighed, leaning back in his seat. At least Caroline hadn't caught onto the whole ring situation.

"Now that we're finally alone, what would you like to do?" Caroline asked quietly, running her fingers up and down his arm. "I'm rather hungry actually." Klaus smirked, knowing that eating was not entirely on Caroline's agenda. Klaus' sex life had suddenly taken off since Caroline had entered his life. He had more sex with her in a year than he did in his entire existence.

Caroline however, decided to play along. She lifted her wrist to her mouth and dug her sharp teeth into her own flesh, leaving a trail of blood running down her arm. Klaus smiled greedily. As Caroline brought her wrist up to his mouth, he suddenly remembered why he was there. "Stop." he said quite abruptly. "What?" Caroline said, backing away slightly as she watched her wrist heal itself. "I don't want to do this right now." Klaus said, pushing Caroline off of him. "What do you mean?" Caroline huffed, standing up so she towered over him. "You know how horny I get…" Caroline continued, attempting to get back on top of Klaus' lap.

"Caroline…" Klaus groaned and Caroline began to kiss his neck. "Let's go to the Eiffel Tower." Klaus suggested, desperate to create the best moment he could to ask Caroline to marry him. "Ugh, fine." Caroline said, trying to hide her curiosity. Normally Klaus was more than willing to spend their time together in bed. But obviously he had a hidden agenda, and Caroline was more than determined to find out what it was.

T-H-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-E-D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Klaus had never been more nervous in his life. As Caroline gazed out at the city skyline from the tower, he nervously rubbed his finger along the velvet of the box that contained the ring. "I don't think I could ever get used to this view." Caroline smiled, glancing up at Klaus through her eyelashes. "I'll compel someone to build you your own apartment here." Klaus smiled, nervously laughing.

"I'm sure that would go over very well with the city…" Caroline rolled her eyes, gazing back out at the city. It was golden hour, the blond in Caroline's hair had turned to a soft gold, and her eyes were sparkling as she observed Paris.

Klaus focused on Caroline, still attempting to figure out what he was going to say. He had never thought he would be in this position, asking a girl to marry him. He had never committed to anyone in his life this way. He was more loyal to Caroline than he was to his own family, those that had been with him since the beginning. If Klaus was never going to die, he was going to do it with Caroline.

"I think we should stay here for a while." Caroline said, deep in thought. "Why's that?" Klaus asked, reaching out to hold her hand. "Because you seem so much more like yourself here." Caroline replied, keeping her eyes on the skyline.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, intrigued. "I mean, everywhere else, you're a total jackass to everyone. But for some reason, the moment we stepped into Paris, you became the Klaus that I know and love." Caroline laughed, remembering how at one point in time, the very mention of Klaus' name had her entire body shaking with fear. He had put her through so much, but he was in the process of making up for it.

"We can stay as long as you like." Klaus said quietly, trying to search for an opportunity to ask her his long awaited question. "Klaus." Caroline said, turning her head to him. "Yes love?" "What's wrong?" Caroline asked, trying to read his thoughts. "Nothing. Shall we be heading back?" Klaus said, feeling as though he missed his opportunity.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on in your ancient head!" Caroline said, getting frustrated. "Caroline…" Klaus protested, obviously losing his perfect lying capabilities. "Tell me Klaus. Tell me what's wrong." Caroline said, placing her hands on either side of his face. "What's wrong is that I love you too much." Klaus murmured, taking a deep breath. "There's nothing wrong with that." Caroline said, smiling a little. She knew Klaus had his moments where he doubted whether he could really stay with someone for more than six months.

Klaus sighed, and pulled away from her. He lowered himself to one knee and looked up to Caroline. Now or never. She was still glowing from the sunset as he pulled the box out of it's semi-permanent home in his back pocket. "Caroline Forbes, I love with you all my being. I know we have only been together for a short year, but I intend to spend many more with you. Nothing would make me a happier man than you spending the rest of your life with me. Caroline, will you marry me?" Klaus asked, releasing the rest of his breath.

Caroline stared at the brilliant ring that Klaus was holding out to her. She was in disbelief. "Klaus…I….oh my gosh yes!" Caroline said, tears beginning to spill down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Klaus smiled widely before standing up to kiss his fiancée. "I love you Caroline." he said as he hugged her tightly. Caroline laughed through her tears as he placed the ring on her finger. "A perfect fit." he smiled, as Caroline remained speechless. "Thank you." Klaus said as he kissed her hand. "I love you too." Caroline managed to choke out, gazing at Klaus' face.

Suddenly, realization came to Caroline's face. "Oh my gosh! I have to tell Elena, and Bonnie, and Mom, and everyone! Klaus this is wonderful!" Caroline said, wiping away the rest of her tears as she reached for her phone. Klaus shook his head, he knew this is how she would react.

"I finally get to plan my wedding!" Caroline laughed, her fingers shaking with excitement as she searched for all her friend's numbers.

"You can tell them later." Klaus smiled, shutting her phone and pulling Caroline into a long kiss as the sun set.

**Hey you see that box down there? That's where you type a review. So you go do that while I spend time watching Delena videos. **


End file.
